


Revenge for Mattie

by StrappyCat295



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Some violence but nothing deeply graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrappyCat295/pseuds/StrappyCat295
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mattie's murder Carmilla hunts down Danny and plans to do exactly as she promised. Hunt, torture, and kill. The only question remains of will Carmilla be able to go through with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge for Mattie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to everyone who decides to read this.
> 
> So I've just joined AO3 and this is my first bit of fan fiction ever. I wanted to keep busy and while rewatching Carmilla this idea came to mind, I drew a comic of my idea and then I decided to write it. Hopefully it's decent.
> 
> I am aware I do have some grammar problems at times. Grammar has always been an issue for me but I'm trying to get better. So if you're reading it and you notice anything sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway without holding out anymore, this is my first piece I hope it is readable and more importantly enjoyable.  
> Thanks for reading.

Danny woke up groggily on the cold hard floor. The campus lights cast the room in a dim glow through the smashed glass. It was by the window of the trashed dorm room Carmilla sat, perched on a stool, bloody milk carton in hand. Her dark dead eyes watching Danny carefully.

It took Danny a while to fully wake up but through the strain of remembering what happened she felt a burst of pain through her leg. She had finally registered the shattered leg bones. Danny sat up quickly, her fiery red hair falling in front of her face as she hunched over clutching her leg. A small chuckle gave away Carmilla's position to Danny, who shot a look around, panicking slightly. Her right eyebrow cut, bleeding slowly and her left cheek scratched where she had been dragged across campus.

“Fangface,” Danny muttered. Carmilla watched her, a small smile splitting her lips.

“I'm past childish nicknames and I'm past caring that Laura needs you,” Carmilla informed, her voice hard. Carmilla placed the carton on the side before she stood up from the stool and slowly walked over, practically stalking her. Predator to prey. Her boots leaving gentle thumps as she went. “I took the immense pleasure of biting and breaking your leg when I snatched you up. I was debating on ripping it off but I wouldn't want your death to be so sudden as shock from bleeding out.”

Danny's confidence faltered as Carmilla stopped in front of her. She crouched down in front of Danny, the eyes that normally squinted with hate were now filled with a lethal look. Carmilla grabbed hold of Danny's jaw and pulled her to her feet. Danny groaned as she grabbed hold of Carmilla's arm, her busted leg hanging limp, blood rushing from the panther bites.

“You can't even fight me fairly. Have to hurt me while I'm down-”

“Fair?!” Carmilla snapped, squeezing Danny's jaw, making it creak. She gave a pained groan. “Why should I care about being fair when I have nothing?!” Carmilla's eyes swept over Danny as pain shook her body. Despite the agony Danny kept a defiant stare.

Danny's eyes focused on Carmilla. How anger radiated from her body, how her pale mouth was stained with blood that had run down her chin, how that despite towering over Carmilla she knew she wouldn't be able to escape her.

“Answer me!” Carmilla shouted, startling Danny. “Why should I care about being considerate or fair to you?” Danny didn't know how to answer and didn't have time as a strong, fast, hard punch connected with Danny's face. It sent her crashing down to the floor disorientated. The strength of the punch had cut open Danny's left eyebrow, the blood slid down her face swiftly. Danny put a hand to her eyebrow, trying to stop the bleeding. The blood spread against her hand and soaked into the cuff of her Letterman jacket.

Carmilla stood over her, watching her moan and try to recover herself. Carmilla adjusted her leather biker vest as she waited.

“You're going to kill me,” Danny muttered. Carmilla laughed.

“I'll eventually get to that, don't worry.” Her voice cruel but excited with what she had planned. “I told you I would hunt, torture, and kill you. I didn't for Laura's sake. But that isn't enough anymore.” Carmilla moved quickly and grabbed Danny by the lower half of her face. Her fingernails cutting into the damaged skin. Danny gasped in pain as Carmilla dug her nails in deeper. Blood seeped from the cuts. “You've been a pain in my side since the start. Now since you are the reason I'm completely alone it's time to get rid of you-”

“I had nothing to do with you and Laura-” Danny protested only to be cut off.

“But you killed the only person I had left to care about.” Carmilla's voice trembled as she relived Mattie's last moment. “Everything we done and saw... ended by some child wanting to be Laura's hero.” Danny tried to push Carmilla away as her long sharp fangs slid into view. Carmilla pulled Danny close, so she was inches from her face. “I'm going to break every part of you, I'm going to watch you bleed, and finally I am going to kill you in the most brutal way possible even ginger scientist won't be able to identify that it's you.” Carmilla threw Danny to the floor making sure she hit the ground hard. Danny groaned as she felt her nose break against the floor.

Heavy and fast footsteps echoed up the corridor. Panting breaths and an aching body, prayed that they wouldn't be too late.

Danny screamed in pain as she rested on her shins and knees, her arm stretched up to near breaking point as Carmilla's boot heel dug in between Danny's shoulder blades. Carmilla tugged aggressively causing Danny to scream louder and clutch onto the bed in front of her.

“Give me your arm!” Carmilla growled feeling it get to the point of dislocation. A yell from the corridor caused her to stop briefly.

“Carm!” Carmilla looked up to the door as she saw Laura run into view, panting and gasping for air as she rested against the door frame.

“Laura?” Laura nodded and stared at the scene before her. Danny looked like she was holding back tears of agony, her fingers scrunched into the yellow pillow on Laura's bed. Carmilla was terrifying, the heartless violent monster in her was the only thing to be seen.

“Carm, stop please. I can't let you do this.” Carmilla was stunned by Laura's words, she didn't even realise that her temper had rose and her grip around Danny's had tightened. The bones creaked and then shattered, crippling her hand. Danny gave a loud pain filled scream that shocked both Carmilla and Laura.

“Are you kidding me, Hollis?” Carmilla let go of her wrist and pushed Danny hard with her foot, forcing her face to slam into the side of the bed. Dazing her. “You saw what she did to Mattie.” Laura looked flustered, trying to gain some control in the situation.

“Mattie would have killed her,” she argued.

“After all the trouble she has caused she should be dead!” Carmilla snapped, hatred lacing every word. It stunned Laura, her expression dropping as her eyes scanned every part of Carmilla's horrifying expression.

“I've caused just as much trouble, I put Vordenberg in control.... I betrayed you and let this whole thing happen. Do you think I should be dead too?” Carmilla looked down to the floor, biting the inside of her lip, not making any sound to break the uncomfortable silence that stifled the room. Laura's breath got caught in her throat and her chest go heavy. “You do?”

“Laura,” Danny muttered as she forced herself to rest on her shins, her face bruised and bleeding, moaning as pain tore every time she moved. Danny clutched her busted wrist to her body. “I'm not afraid. You should go before they decide on you joining me.” Carmilla glared at Danny, her voice like nails on a chalkboard for Carmilla. Carmilla looked up to Laura.

“You need to leave,” Carmilla demanded. Laura saw Danny look at her, her stomach twisted as she turned her gaze to Carmilla and shook her head.

“No,” Laura told her, not being able to hide the shaking in her voice. Carmilla frowned. “You're not going anywhere near her.” Carmilla sighed and ignore her as she started to make her way to Danny. Laura got in between them both and shoved Carmilla away. Carmilla stumbled back against her bed, she remained standing, glaring at Laura as she clenched her hands into fists. “I won't let you near her.”

“Get out of my way.”

“No.”

“I said move!”

“No!” Laura held her breath as Carmilla closed the space between them, her fangs visible and her hands clenched tightly.

“If you don't move I will kill you too.” Laura hid the fear she felt at Carmilla's cold warning.

“Then do it. It's the only way you're going to get to her.” Carmilla hesitated briefly but recovered swiftly.

“You think I won't?” Carmilla snarled. Carmilla closed the gap as she grabbed Laura by the back of the neck, a hand gripping her jaw, nails digging into her skin. She brought her quickly round and slammed her back against the wardrobe door. Laura moaned and couldn't help but shake under Carmilla's firm grip. Laura rested her hands on Carmilla's forearms, she didn't expect it to change anything, she knew there was no point in fighting back, but at least she would know when she was about to strike. Laura hoped to find some weakness in her face but there was nothing. Laura couldn't stop the feeling of tears prickling in her eyes.

“Do you think you're safe?!” Carmilla snarled. “That you matter enough to stop this!” Laura trembled violently as Carmilla's fangs came close to her skin. Laura just watched her, the increase of tears building up ready to betray her and fall from her eyes.

“You're a monster, Carmilla. I'm not an idiot child who thinks different anymore,” she said weakly. “If you're going to kill Danny then kill me first. I deserve it, I've hurt you more than she ever could.” Carmilla watched her closely with furious eyes. Laura was fully prepared to die for Danny. Carmilla bared her teeth as she tensed her hands around Laura's face. It was then the tears began to slip from Laura's eyes, running down her cheeks and clashing with Carmilla's fingers. Carmilla couldn't help the brief drop in anger. Her eyes went soft and worried, she removed her hands completely and looked away.

“Dammit,” Carmilla muttered as she receded her fangs. Laura stood there confused. Unable to stop her tears she tried to wipe them away with her sleeve. Carmilla remained away from Laura as she spoke, her voice shaking from disappointment and self loathing. “I would kill you if I could...” Laura stopped and met Carmilla's eyes as she looked round. “But I can't and that's what's killing me. You're killing me, Hollis.” Carmilla closed the gap and put a hand tenderly on Laura's cheek. Brushing away the silent tears with her thumb. “You won't find me.” Everything went into a thick black smoke.

Twenty minutes later Laura was knelt beside Danny on the floor. Pain registered across her entire body, she groaned loudly but was comforted as Laura rested her hand on her shoulder.

“Please don't be dead-” Laura muttered panicking before she saw Danny's eyelids flutter open.

“What happened?” she asked quietly. Laura smiled widely, she had lost her friend.

“Carm. I stopped her and she did her whole black cat thing but attacked you first, knocking you out then left. You're safe.” Despite how happy she was that Danny was alive, her voice cracked as she spoke Carmilla's name. Danny awkwardly sat up resting her back against the bedside. She gently took Laura's hand and squeezed it.

“Thanks Laura.”


End file.
